Meaning is in the eye of the beholder
by iamsherlocked1450
Summary: When Merlin is attacked by a sorcerer, Arthur can only thing of one thing to keep him safe, betrayal. Can Merlin forgive him? Or is destiny over?


**A/N: Greetings! Just a quick one shot, it wouldn't leave me alone. So her we are :) Enjoy R&R as always :)**

Merlin had heard the sorcerer before he saw him, shouting obscenities and spells into the air. "I will make you pay Pendragon, you are no better than your father!" he bellowed, eyes flashing gold. Merlin turned towards the commotion, watching in horror as the sorcerer rumbled towards him, eyes wide and a grin upon his face. "Oh," was all he could gasp as the cloaked man crashed into him, his hand grasping his shoulder and a knife splaying dangerously close towards his neck.

Arthur watched in slow motion as the murderous sorcerer swept Merlin up and held a dagger to his neck. A firm, yet gentle hand grasped him from behind, holding Arthur back. He turned and looked into the eyes of Sir Leon, whose own eyes were alight with an internal battle. Turning back slowly, Arthur took a shuddery breath, holding back the tidal wave of emotions which threatened to overthrow him. Beside him, Gwaine sauntered forward and raised his sword towards the sorcerer. "Let him go!"

Merlin closed his eyes as the sorcerer edged his way back, closer towards the gates of Camelot. He felt his heart sink as his captor began to chuckle and gesture forward, with Merlin being moved about like a rag-doll. "Now, now young Pendragon, it's not a secret you _care_ for the boy I have here." The sorcerer hissed, his slimy breath creeping down Merlin's neck.  
Forcing his eyes open, Merlin gazed up, searching for King's eyes, but much to his dismay, he was met only with the steady, unwavering gaze of Gwaine who had shifted to the front of the pack. "Arthu-"he managed to croak before having the dagger shoved even closer against his jugular.

The once-and-future-King kept his eyes averted from his manservant, gesturing softly to Leon, mulling over his options. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, Arthur looked at the sorcerer and shrugged carelessly, his heart pulsing rapidly. "Do what you like to him, he is nothing but a servant, he means nothing to me!" He cried, voice threatening to undermine his façade. And at that point, Gwaine would always swear, he heard Merlin's heart smashing into tiny, fractured pieces.

After this, the sorcerer, who had eventually been identified as Alined, had let his jaw drop slightly and then proceeded to smirk. "Then you won't mind," Alined began, raising the dagger. "If I do this!" He concluded, smashing the end of the dagger harshly onto Merlin's cranium, before taking off, magic propelling him. As the rest of the knights began to take chase, both Gwaine and Arthur knelt beside the now unconscious warlock.

Saying Gwaine was livid was an understatement as he knelt beside the patients bed in Gaius' chambers. He fiddled with the blankets which pooled around Merlin's now limp body as he gazed up, searching over the injuries which plagued the boy. Lining Merlin's pale neck and shoulders, which in Gwaine's book were quite heroic, were large bruises, as well as one upon the top of his cranium. He sighed, shaking his head at the boy, a small smile gracing Gwaine's features. That was until his thoughts changed to that of his King, in the heat of the moment, he had cast Merlin aside without a second thought. A snarl portrayed across Gwaine's face as Gaius walked in, his medical bag banging against his leg. "Gwaine," he began softly, "Go get some rest, I will watch over him. Please." Looking up at the physician, Gwaine sighed and resigned, knowing that an argument against Gaius on health matters would not result well for the knight. He got to his feet, sheathed his sword and left the room, heart determined on finding the King and giving him a piece of his mind, then he would sleep. Probably.

Arthur paced up and down his chambers angrily, taking long, agitated strides. His sword lay discarded upon his bed and his armour and chainmail slumped over a chair. With an exasperated gasp, Arthur sat upon his desk and began to run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. As he looked around, Arthur allowed his thoughts to wonder, the events of that morning playing over and over in his head like a cracked record. A loud knock at the door brought him back to reality and Arthur answered it, eyes glaring at the ground.

Gwaine knocked heavily upon Arthur's chamber door, his breath ragged and pulse racing. "Arthur!" The door burst open, Arthur standing there, breath matching the pace of Gwaine's, face blank. Storming in, Gwaine threw his sword to the ground, "Merlin is in lying in Gaius' chambers, barely breathing and here you are, prancing about in your fancy chambers!"  
Arthur stepped back, eyes wide, shaking his head, "You think I'm not worried!" He shouted, red creeping up his cheeks. "I just had to pretend to betray my closest friend and you think I'm not worried?!" All the anger from Gwaine ran away, as he realised the accusation he had put forward to his King. He bowed his head, eyes dancing across the floor, embarrassment irradiating from his very being. "I'm sorry My Lord." A hand came to rest on his shoulder as Gwaine looked up, "You had every right to," Arthur paused, no longer looking like a king, his features melding into that of a concerned friend. "If that is what you got out of it. Then I dare not imagine what Merlin did."

Light filtered into the chamber gently, caressing Merlin from his slumber. "Gaius?" He croaked, eyes searching for the physician. "Gaius?" He called again, more insistent this time, his arms shoving the blanket roughly away from him. Standing shakily, Merlin moved towards the door, arms flailing, eyes searching. And with a sickening crunch, he fell to the floor, smacking his head once more on the concrete floor.

Arthur heard the crunch before he saw what had caused it. Rounding the door to the physician's door, his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. "Merlin!" He gasped, kneeling gently beside the warlock, cradling his head gently. With the strength that came with being a knight of Camelot, Arthur lifted Merlin carefully, shielding his head, positioning him gently upon the bed. Arthur's calloused hands caressed Merlin's face as he kneeled, wiping away his raven fringe. "Oh Merlin." He said, leaning in close to the warlock, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Arthur paused, watching the tell-tale rise and fall of Merlin's chest, "I didn't mean it, and I really didn't." As he continued talking, Arthur missed the fluttering of Merlin's eyelids and movement of his hand.

Merlin came too slowly, realising he was no longer collapsed on the floor and was now on the patient bed. Where he had started off, knitting his eyebrows together, Merlin began to force his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of Arthur, kneeling by his bedside, _apologising! _Arthur's eyes were focused on the floor as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to try and save you." Arthur paused and looked up and his eyes were wild as they connected with Merlin's. "Merlin!" He cried, snaffling the twig like man into a bone crushing hold. "Can't- Breathe!-" Merlin gasped, his own hands prying against Arthur's. As Arthur let go, Merlin looked in Arthur's raging eyes, his own face softening.

"You didn't mean it then?" The voice startled Arthur, who had been sitting on the bed beside Merlin, staring past him. "No," he murmured, turning, blue eyes meeting blue. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of his grasp." Arthur turned away, embarrassed that the only option he had thought of was 'betrayal.' A gentle grasp upon his shoulder, brought him back around to face Merlin. "I thought-"Merlin paused, looking away, searching for a word which was sitting on the top of his tongue. "I thought you didn't care at all, I thought everything we'd been through was discarded."

Arthur let his jaw fall to the floor, Merlin believed that everything was gone because of one little thing, but then again, so had Gwaine. His hand reached out and gently grabbed Merlin's shoulder, turning the younger man back towards him. "Merlin," He began, "I don't know how I can make it up to you." A small grin crept onto Merlin's face and his eyes lit up as he replied, "A few days off?" With a light chuckle, Arthur shook his head and got to his feet, squeezing Merlin's shoulder. "I think not Merlin! I'll expect you bright and early, my chamber won't clean itself!" Merlin sighed loudly, the grin still echoing upon his face. "Yes sire." And as Arthur left the room, Merlin chuckled lightly and lay back unto the bed, his magic unfurling around him. _Nothing ever changes._ He thought and closed his eyes, praying for a few hours' sleep before Gaius returned.


End file.
